


Freckles

by starlightmesss



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, this is so soft i swear, very short and very sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:15:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28454457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starlightmesss/pseuds/starlightmesss
Summary: Castiel loves Dean's freckles.Just them being soft because they deserve it.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Comments: 16
Kudos: 87





	Freckles

**Author's Note:**

> hello everybody! this is different from what I usually write but I'm actually really proud of it so here it is!

Castiel is tracing Dean’s face with his finger, gently touching his cheeks, his nose, his temples, his mouth. They’re lying next to each other on Dean’s bed, which has definitely become  _ their  _ bed, legs tangled together. 

He looks focused, showing that little frown Dean finds absolutely adorable, and he recognizes that expression, those movements, he knows them almost by heart. He’s drawing shapes and lines with the little spots on Dean’s face.

“I think I have them memorized,” Castiel says, almost whispering, as if he has just voiced a thought to himself. Dean smiles.

“Yeah?” he speaks softly, careful not to break the bubble created around them. 

“Yes. I could end up counting them every time I look at you.” He doesn’t stop caressing his face as he presses a few kisses on his cheeks and his nose. Dean can’t see his own face, but he’s probably blushing. He doesn’t mind.

“You’re beautiful,” Castiel adds and Dean’s heart skips a beat at the way it comes out of his mouth, as if it’s just something that’s so natural for him to say, with the utmost certainty and honesty. 

Dean laughs a little. “So are you,” he says, placing a hand on the side of Castiel’s face. 

“No, don’t change the subject. I’m telling you, you’re beautiful, Dean Winchester.” Dean smiles so hard his face hurts and Castiel gives him another soft kiss on his nose. He keeps tracing lines between Dean’s freckles. “And I could draw constellations on your face and they’d be more beautiful than the ones in the sky.”

Dean’s heart feels like it’s leaping out of his chest, his face feels warm, and he pulls away a little, lying on his back and hiding his face with his hands. Castiel tugs him closer to him and Dean rolls on his side again, holding Castiel’s face with both of his hands and kisses him.

“I love you, you know that, right?”

“I do.”

“Because you always say these beautiful things, almost poetic sometimes and I-”

“You show me you love me every day, very clearly,” Castiel interrupts him, looking right into his eyes and Dean could definitely get lost in them. 

Dean sighs. “I just want to make sure you know how loved you are and how much you mean to me.”

“The same goes for you.”

Castiel starts peppering his face with kisses and Dean is fully laughing now.

“You know how else they’re called? Freckles, I mean,” he asks as Castiel lays his head on his hand and holds himself up with his elbow. 

“Mh?”

Dean’s face breaks into a smug smirk. “Angels kisses.”

Castiel smiles wider too, raising an eyebrow. “Oh, really?”

“Really.”

“Very fitting.”

“Mhmh. I’m afraid they’ve been there since long before I met you, though.”

Castiel pulls him even closer and starts pressing more kisses all over his face, taking his time, and Dean adds, “and I’d be covered in them by now if it was real.”

An amused smile appears on Castiel’s face as he pulls away and looks at him. “You’re right, but maybe we should test this theory.”

Dean’s expression mirrors Castiel’s as he says, “we absolutely should.” And Castiel starts trailing a few kisses on his jaw. Dean closes his eyes and hears him say against his skin, “mh, I’m afraid it isn’t working.”

“Maybe you should try again…” he trails off and feels Castiel smile before he kisses him all over again.

And maybe his freckles aren’t caused by angels, but he’s more than happy to have this one giving him a million more kisses than how many of those little spots he has on his face. 

**Author's Note:**

> friendly reminder that I also scream a lot about deancas on twitter (@starlightmesss)


End file.
